The invention relates to a timed alert device for vehicles. This timed alert device may be used to alert the driver of any upcoming events for the vehicle, such as inspection, registration or oil change. State law mandates that all vehicles that are registered and driven must have a valid inspection. Most states require a vehicle inspection once a year. The scope of the inspection can include the general condition of the vehicle as well as its emissions.
Inspection stickers indicate when the next inspection is due. These stickers face out from the vehicle so that they are easily read by law enforcement. A driver is most likely to think about the inspection of a vehicle while driving, however there is no reminder when inside the vehicle.
Several patents exist with the purpose of monitoring the systems of a vehicle and reminding a driver of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,964 discloses a vehicle service and inspection time indicating device. The device includes an integrating odometer enclosed within a meter case. It has an indicating element that is visually perceived by the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,114,953 discloses an automotive accessory reminder device. The device fits on a vehicle key ring and includes an integrated processor which provides reminder information such as mileage or dates. The exterior surface of the device has a display area for displaying illuminated alphanumeric digits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,201 discloses a navigation system with vehicle service information. The system has a display for service reminders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,393 and 2,656,817 disclose oil change indicators which monitor oil temperature fuel flow and the volume of oil added to the engine to provide an indication of when the oil should be changed.
However, there exists no device that simply and effectively indicates to the driver that inspection is due or will soon be due. Additionally, there is no independently powered device that clocks a specific amount of time for warnings of inspection. Finally, there exists no device that provides separate audible and visual alerts after specified time periods.
The timed alert device of the present invention is shaped as a timing disk that is affixed to the inside of a vehicle windshield, preferably adjacent to the inspection sticker. The disk has a programable computer chip, or electronic timer. At a prescribed time the device emits an audible alert, warning the driver that a vehicle event is due soon, such as inspection, registration, or oil change. This prescribed time would be approximately one month before the previous inspection expires. After a second prescribed time the device emits an orange or red visual alert that the driver can see, again indicating that inspection is due.
The audible alert may be a series of intermittent beeps. The visual inspection alert is a screen, preferably LCD, with an alphanumeric display, preferably the words xe2x80x9cinspection duexe2x80x9d. The screen is backlit when the alert is activated. When not backlit, the words xe2x80x9cinspection alertxe2x80x9d blend into the background of the face, similar to an Indiglo light.
The device has two actuating elements disposed on its housing. The visual and audible alert are deactivated by depressing one of the actuating elements.
A first actuating element may be used to deactivate the audible alert, while a second actuating element may be used to deactivate the visual alert. In this embodiment the second actuating element would also reset the electronic timer. This second actuating element may be formed so that only a certified technician can deactivate the second alert with a special tool. Alternatively, the first actuating element may be used to deactivate both the audible alert and the visual alert and the second actuating element may be used only to reset the electronic timer.
The device and electronic timer can be powered by a small solar strip. The strip is disposed on the back of the device housing against the windshield permitting it to collect sunlight. The device can also be powered by a small watch-type battery.
After inspection the electronic timer is reset by depressing one of the actuating elements on the surrounding edge of the device.
A plastic mounting bracket can be fastened to the inside of the vehicle""s windshield with an adhesive. The plastic mounting bracket can then house the timed alert device, and position the device so that it is tilted so the driver can see the visual alert.
The timed alert can be removable from the vehicle and is preferably made of plastic. The device can be used for other timed events such as registration renewal and oil changes.